The Joker
by angelgirl81
Summary: Clark wants to dance ... Lex is more than happy to watch.


The Joker

Author: cinderella81

Disclaimer: They're not mine … I wish they were. I don't own the song either.

Pairing: CLEX

Timeline: AU … during college

Summary: Clark just wanted to dance … Lex was very content to watch.

lj user"theclexfactor" , this one's for you.

Lex sped along the quiet Kansas highway, radio blaring. When he had started the Porsche that morning, the Steve Miller Band began blaring out of the speakers. He vaguely recalled letting Finn borrow his car. She always had eclectic tastes in music, bouncing from the Dixie Chicks to Metallica to, apparently, the Steve Miller Band.

Lex was headed to the Kent Farms. He really didn't have a reason to go. He was just hoping beyond hope that Clark was there. Things had been a little distant since Clark had gone to MetU, and Lex was desperate to fix things. He didn't realize how much he had missed Clark until he was no longer around as much. He had the Angels and Airwaves album in his car; a gift for Clark.

Lex pulled into the farm, and drove his car around to the barn. He knew that if Clark was home, he would be in the loft. That was what Clark called his 'Fortress of Solitude,' his place to be alone. He got out of his car, and made his way inside the barn and up the stairs to the loft. As he made his way up the stairs, he suddenly heard the opening chords to 'The Joker' ringing out through the loft.

Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah

Some call me the master of love

Some people call me Maurice

'Cause I speak of the pompitous of love

Lex had reached the top of the stairs, and was stunned by what he saw. There was Clark; barefoot, and dressed in slacks, a button-up shirt, and a tie. He was standing in front of a large mirror. Lex almost fell to the ground when Clark began to move his hips. And he wasn't just moving his hips, he was MOVING his hips.

People talk about me, baby

Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong

Well don't you worry baby, don't worry

'Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home

Lex watched as Clark's fingers slowly loosened the tie, swung it around on his finger for a bit, and then let it fly, where it hit the floor a couple of feet away. He slowly began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt to the beat of the chorus.

'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner

I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner

I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker, I'm a smoker

I'm a midnight toker

I sure don't want to hurt no one

'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner

I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner

I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker, I'm a smoker

I'm a midnight toker

I get my lovin' on the run

Wooo Wooooo

Lex had loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top two buttons. Even though Lex knew that Clark had never stripped before, he definitely had skills. His moves were smooth, and when Clark stripped his shirt off and threw it, Lex was in awe of Clark's chest. His skin was the color of caramel, and Lex knew that if he were to touch it, that his skin would be smooth as silk. There was just the barest sprinkling of hair, just around the nipples, and a trail from his belly button into his pants; a map for him to follow to the greatest treasure.

You're the cutest thing that I ever did see

Really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree

Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time

Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time

Lex grew hard as Clark's hands made their way to his belt. He undid it and pulled it out in one suave move. He began to use the belt as a psuedo-whip, and began to run the belt over his chest. As the song moved into the chorus, Clark through the belt, and began to work on his pants. By now, Lex was hard, and begging for release. But he was almost scared; scared that if he started, Clark would hear and stop his 'show.'

'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner

I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner

I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker, I'm a smoker

I'm a midnight toker

I sure don't want to hurt no one

'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner

I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner

I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker, I'm a smoker

I'm a midnight toker

I get my lovin' on the run

Wooo Wooooo

By now, Clark was standing in only his underwear; bright red boxer briefs that left almost nothing to the imagination. He wasn't even looking in the mirror now; his eyes were closed, and he was just moving to the music, his hands caressing himself. Lex silently pressed his hand to his growing bulge, wishing he could caress Clark the same way Clark was caressing himself.

People keep talking about me baby

They say I'm doin' you wrong

Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry momma

'Cause I'm right here at home

You're the cutest thing I ever did see

Really love your peaches wanna shake your tree

Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time

Come on baby and I'll show you a good time

Lex watched as the song ended, and Clark walked over to the couch and sat down. Lex slowly stood up and made his way to Clark as the song ended. He reached the top of the stairs to see Clark lying on the couch in his beautiful bright red underwear, slowly stroking himself through the fabric.

"Clark," Lex said quietly.

"Lex!" Clark shot up, grabbed a nearby blanket and immediately covered himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, actually. I was hoping you were here," Lex said, slowly walking towards Clark.

"Wh-why?" Clark asked slowly. He really didn't want Lex there to see him like that.

"Because I missed you. Ever since you went off to MetU … I've missed you." It was a risk, but Lex was hoping that if he opened his heart, Clark would walk in. "So, what are you doing?"

Clark blushed bright red. "Um … well, I was practicing."

"Practicing, Clark? For what, might I ask?" Lex was curious now. Was Clark going to do an Amateur Night at a strip club somewhere?

"Um …" There was the blush again. "I … I … IwaspracticingsoIcouldseduceyou."

"Could you perhaps say that a little slower there Clark? I didn't quite catch that."

"I was practicing so that I could seduce you," Clark whispered.

Lex was stunned. Clark wanted to seduce him?

"I have been in love with you forever. But every time I even thought of doing something about it, you were with some woman. I figured that if I could just get you to see me, then we could go from there. So, this was my way to get you to see me."

Lex smiled and sat down next to Clark. "Clark, I always saw you. I just never thought … you were the farm boy in love with the girl next door. I just never thought I had a chance with you." Lex inched closer and placed a hand on Clark's blanket covered thigh.

"So, I didn't need to do all this?" Clark asked, slowly pushing the blanket off.

Lex moved his other hand to twist strands of Clark's hair. "No. But I loved it. And I hope you will do it again for me sometime." Lex laughed at Clark's blush. Lex moved his hand from Clark's thigh to frame his face, and pulled Clark in for a soft kiss. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and pulled him close. Their tongues tangoed, and soon found their rhythm.

Before Lex knew it, he was on Clark's lap, and Clark was working on undoing Lex's shirt, all the while keeping the rhythm of their tongues. Lex's shirt was thrown to the ground, and Lex's pants soon followed. They soon divested each other of their underwear, and were lying on the couch in the loft bare-assed as the day they were born. Lex soon had Clark on his stomach on the couch, and was kissing his way down his back.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Lex asked.

"I was born ready," Clark said with a cheeky grin.

Lex just laughed and reached for the lube Clark handed back.

Hours later, Clark and Lex lay sated on the couch, a flannel blanket keeping them warm in the late afternoon hours.

"So, what do we do now?" Lex asked.

"Well, you're invited to dinner tomorrow night," Clark said with a smile. At Lex's shocked look, Clark smiled. "I talked to my parents about everything. They're okay, and they will accept us. There are things that we need to talk about." Clark looked at him with serious eyes.

Lex smiled and twirled a piece of Clark's hair. "It's okay. We have time."

They laid there together, and watched the sun set.


End file.
